An original equipment manufacturer (or OEM) generally purchases, for use in its own products, one or more components that are typically manufactured by another company. For example, original equipment manufacturers of printers (e.g., multi-function printers including print, scan, and/or fax capabilities) may incorporate various components from several other companies in creating final products for sale to customers. Original equipment manufacturers of printers generally have a very large base of installed customers—i.e., consumers who are currently using printers that have been previously purchased by the consumers. These installed customers often have older model printers that may not have as many features or as much functionality as the newer model printers being currently offered by the printer OEMs. For example, older model printers may not include newer features or technologies such as wireless capabilities, mobile printing, “Cloud” access, etc. As a result, installed customers with older model printers generally do not print as often and thus, their printers generally consume less consumable products, e.g., ink, toner, paper, etc. This results in lower revenues being generated by printer OEMs as printer OEMs tend to generate a significant portion of revenues due to the consumption of such consumable products. Additionally, many of the installed customers that have older model printers may not purchase a newer model printer because such customers may be currently content with the existing capabilities of the older model printers.